Listen To Your Heart
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: High School story AU. AJ is new to Florida. She loves her wrestling, and at least her friends like that about her. But one guy thinks she's different, but that might not be in a good way. AJ Lee/Ted DiBiase Jr eventually.
1. Called Out

_**A.N. Since I did my AJ/Ted one shot and it's actually being viewed, I thought I'd make an actual story. This one will hopefully be long since where I set it had to be at a certain point for it to be long. I don't know how to put Ted in this story, so I will need some suggestions. I'm not sure whether t make him nice or not. Anyways, enjoy!**_

AJ's POV

New school, again. My mother had actually got a job that would be 'permanent', that being she and I wouldn't be moving until I graduated. That was three years away!

I could actually make friends for longer periods of time as opposed to only making them for a month or two. Three years of being in the one place! I hadn't known this since I was about three, even then I can't remember a lot of it.

We were in Tampa, Florida. The beach was thing I loved! It was always a good chance to be in the water, swimming or surfing. And the sun was great too. This was better than New Jersey!

But school had be a top priority for me (I do like to make personal goals, and getting a great education was almost at the top). I wanted to work as a doctor in my later life to help people. I already had done work experience for a previous hospital so that always went on my resume. Nothing too bad though, I never went in surgeries.

That was why my mum wanted me to settle down in one city for the remainder of my school years, she wanted the best for me. She did have to raise me on her own since my dad died when I was two. That was another reason we moved so often, she always said that my dad is still with her. She tries to run away from it.

This time would be different! Well, I thought that as I stepped in through the doors of the new school. I clutched my bag closer to my chest as I saw people start to stare at me. It almost made me want to feel my shoulders to check that I hadn't grown a second head.

The office had been easy to find, my class schedule was given to me and I was directed in the way of where my first class would be since I missed roll call from being told all about the school.

Biology first, my favourite class. I hoped to get better grades this year than last year, my last teacher did say that the stress of moving could have affected my mind and school work. It was the best subject I did.

My teacher hadn't bothered with an introduction to the class, and I was happy about that. I didn't like to speak with a lot of people staring at me. A few girls giggled from the back of the room as I took my seat toward the front of the room and adjusted the ponytail my hair was in when the band started to come loose.

Other than that, the class flew by easily. A guy named Michael had agreed to walk me to my next class since he was in it as well. Math, note the sarcasm. But at least Michael seemed okay, he walked a few paces in front of me while he and I chatted as we walked through corridors. There was one friendly person who had bothered to speak to me.

Once again, the next teacher didn't ask me to say anything to the class. I just took my seat and tried to pay attention. Everyone just talked loudly with each other; even Michael and I started talking when we got the majority of our work done, apparently our work ethic was better than the rest of the class.

Michael had insisted that I sit with him and his friends at lunch. I wouldn't have said no anyway, it would have been nice to talk with other people. And my thoughts had made the time fly, it was lunch before I knew it.

We sat down at an empty table after Michael had dragged me along when I only had my bag on one shoulder. I stole a little bit of his mac and cheese when someone called out his name from the otherwise of the courtyard. I ate more of my salad and cold chicken sandwich.

I was introduced to his friends that had sat at the table. There was Evan, Kaitlyn, Alicia, John, the other John and Brie. I could have sworn I had seen Brie wearing a different outfit than she was wearing at the moment earlier that day.

I had Art after lunch, the first class that I didn't have with Michael that day. He had walked me to my class and then ran off to his class. I took a deep breath as I entered the room. No one I knew was in the class, and my teacher made me introduce myself. I said I enjoyed surfing, wrestling and video games. I think those same girls that were in Biology were also in this class because I heard giggling from the back of the room.

The only seat was beside a guy with tan skin and short dark hair. He didn't look at me until I saw his hand be outstretched to me. We had been working on what our projects would be for the end of term. My was a collage of wrestlers and video games characters shaped as a surfboard.

The guy had introduced himself as Cody. I noticed he did a plan for a collage of several different wrestlers in the shape of his favourite wrestler Goldust. And I was more than happy to point it out.

"Yeah, he's my half brother. I was going to send it to him." My mouth dropped open. i had not expected that.

For the rest of the time, Cody and I spoke about wrestling. I learnt about his family and he asked me what I loved about wrestling. I think the school wasn't too bad.


	2. Strange

_**A.N. A new chapter because I can. Actually I have had a lot happen recently and I need to keep my mind off of it. I won't be doing anymore tonight because I'm going to bed, plus I wrote a one shot earlier in about half an hour. Enjoy, and I hope you guys don't mind what I did with Ted. :)**_

Cody was nice enough and we ended up talking through most of Art class about his father and wrestling in general. I was able to learn things about how life was for his dad and half brother, who hadn't been getting along well until Cody had finally stepped in just a few months ago.

I knew what it was like to deal with a broken family, my mum wasn't exactly 'stable minded' at times. But she and helped each other when we felt down too far. But I didn't have anyone solid to lean on.

We had another, shorter lunch break after Art, which worked well for me. I always loved excuses to eat. I had asked Cody to lunch, but he said he had a huge group of friends to sit with a then practice for football and wrestling for the last period. I vaguely remembered seeing 'Gym' on my schedule for the last period on Mondays.

Eventually I found my way to the table where Michael and everyone else were. With one other person there, I noticed him sitting there when I sat down between Brie and Michael.

"There you are! I was going to come and get you if you didn't show up any sooner." He smiled at me and turned his attention to the guy I didn't recognise. "AJ, this is Justin. Justin, this little one is AJ."

"Nice to meet you." Justin clearly was from another country. His accent sounded nice and his smile was even better. I shook his hand and then started to eat my chocolate bar (and keeping it from Michael). We all sat there and talked, when I saw Cody walk over to his table.

I looked at the people he sat with; the popular people. Pretty girls with beautiful hair and what I presumed to be fake tans on most. Some of the guys differed. One was reading a book on the Cousin's War! Finally, there were people that were at least interested in History like I was. But before I could look at any of his other friends, the bell for final period.

And it just had to be Gym! I didn't like all of the ridiculous sports they made me play, where I'd end up look stupid because I have no hand-eye coordination at all. Let's just hope it has nothing to do with any balls or other people in general, AJ, I thought as I walked to the building Micheal had led me to.

I think I got off easy today; it was just doing laps outside, walking or running. And once again I saw Cody, he looked like he was racing his friends when he ran past Brie (who had wanted to walk arm in arm with me) and I.

At least Cody had looked where he was going, I was nearly facing down in the mud when I felt something bump into the back of me. I felt Brie's hands on my right arm and a pair of large, rough skinned hands grab onto my left arm.

"You should watch where you're running Teddy." There was a light tone in Brie's voice as she spoke. I looked to the other person who was apparently named 'Teddy'.

I think my eyes had nearly burst, he was the guy that was reading the Cousin's War history book. And I would have been lying if I didn't say he wasn't kind of good looking too. He was tall, though considering how short I was that wasn't very hard to accomplish, had a strong looking face, pretty eyes and nice short light brown blond-ish hair.

"Yeah, I should," his voice sounded cold, and I glanced at Brie to see her playful smile was gone. "Sorry 'bout that."

And just like that, he had let go and was running over to Cody, who looked like he was confused as he looked at Brie and I, then ran on with the guy who ran into me.

"That was Ted DiBiase Jr. He has a bit of a temper problem." DiBiase? That name sounded familiar. I pushed it out of my mind and talked with Brie for the rest of the time. But I couldn't get Ted's face out of my mind for some reason.

It was a little too weird for me.


End file.
